


The Boys Bathroom

by oddandevander



Series: Two Player Game [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Michael Cries, They Finally Get Together, its pretty much just as awkward, jeremy moans, mostly just sweet nerdy boys, sorta lowkey but its there, tHEY REALLY DO KISS THIS TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddandevander/pseuds/oddandevander
Summary: A cute, sappy confession between two dorky boys--and guess where it happens at?





	The Boys Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a part in a series and makes a hella lot more sense if you've read the first one so you should probably do that!!  
> enjoy!

The weekend felt way too short. They spent most of their time in Michael's basement, not unlike usual. Now they were back in classes, finding ways to discreetly text during lessons and doing all their assignments last minute. But nothing had been too hard so far, at least not this week, and Michael found himself with lots of free time in all his classes.  
  
Things between him and Jeremy were... normal, to Michael's relief. After that night, the kiss just didn't come up, and frankly Michael was fine with that. Jeremy had his periods of acting awkward, but when didn't he? They were still friends and things hadn't gotten weird, and that was all Michael could really hope for.  
  
Michael and Jeremy had the same fifth period Biology class, and every day they'd walk there together, but on Wednesday things happened a little differently.  
  
"Hey, Michael!" The delight and relief on his expression every time Jeremy saw Michael in the halls made him smile. They only ever spent three periods apart at the most, and even then they'd find each other in the halls. But Jeremy always looked just as glad to see him. "Hey, uh -" After stopping next to him, Jeremy hesitated a moment. "Will you come with me real quick?" he asked, giving Michael a small smile.  
  
Michael shrugged; he liked to wander the halls, anyway. Sitting all day could be tiring. "Yeah, sure." He didn't really bother asking where, since he'd find out pretty soon.  
  
He followed Jeremy through the halls, both of them squeezing between people and trying not to be run over. His headphones were playing, one of the cups over his ear, humming quietly and nodding along to the music. His attention drifted back when Jeremy went into the bathroom, but Michael followed him inside. He pushed his headphones down around his neck. Luckily it was one of the more out-of-the-way bathrooms, which was good since Michael didn't feel like running into assholes.  
  
"Did you just wanna go to the bathroom?" Michael raised an eyebrow. All things considered, it was definitely not as weird as it would have been for some male friends. Michael and Jeremy were pretty close at this point, although they didn't normally go to the bathroom together; that was kind of where the line was.  
  
As if they didn't cross that line constantly.  
  
"Well I just - I wanted to talk to you," Jeremy admitted, his eyes scanning the walls and floors nervously. Michael listened, waiting for Jeremy to go on, although he seemed reluctant to do so. Words seemed to spin around in his head. "I know this isn't, like, the best place or anything and it's kind of sudden and I don't really know if you even want to hear this," he rambled off, a blush growing on his face. "I really like you," he said finally, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
It totally wasn't what Michael was expecting at all, and he sort of just stood there for a few seconds, making sure all of this really was happening. A sudden joy erupted in his heart, excited and feeling warm. Wow. Okay. Wow.  
  
But it was... Jeremy. And he wasn't even gay, as far as Michael knew, and all of this sounded way too good to be true and Michael didn't want to believe all of this too soon. "Well," he said eventually, "I would hope so, after 12 good years of friendship," he joked lamely, not sure how else to respond at this moment. His heart was crying out.  _'I LOVE YOU TOO JEREMY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH'_  But at the same time, he couldn't let go of some doubt that Jeremy couldn't love him nearly as much or in the same way that Michael loved him.  
  
"I mean it," Jermey argued, frowning, his voice slightly whinier like when he was pouting. "I-I know when you - um - when you tried to kiss me I totally flipped out but I just didn't know what to do, I don't think, and I didn't want to hurt you-"  
  
"Hell of a job you did with that." Michael managed a smile, unsure of what to do, guarding his fragile heart with a wall of jokes.  
  
Jeremy crossed his arms indignantly, apparently set on convincing Michael how he felt. "I really  _really_  like you," he pressed. "I know you were high and tired when you did it and you probably don't even feel the same but I can't stop thinking about it and I just - how I really wish I'd kissed you and it's - it's driving me  _crazy_  Michael and I really needed to tell you and... yeah." His shoulders sagged a little as he relaxed. "I don't know, I'm so confused. I - I know I felt like this when I liked Christine but it's different and I'm just - I don't know. I just... like you... a lot."  
  
It seemed he was finished now, standing stiffly and avoiding Michael's eyes.  
  
Michael felt for him. It seemed like this was the first time he had ever really had a crush on someone so close to him, and not only that, but he was also just finding out about his sexuality, as it seemed.  
  
"I like you too," Michael admitted, but it seemed like such an anticlimactic thing to say after being so in love with Jeremy for so long, so he continued. "I mean - Jeremy - dude - I'm like  _really_ in love with you." He didn't even know if Jeremy's feelings stretched to that extent, but suddenly Michael had to get this off his chest. "I never wanted to freak you out or anything but - I mean - you're basically the reason I'm gay - bro."  
  
Jeremy's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked, sounding thrilled and almost childish.  
  
It relieved some of the tension, and Michael smiled. "Yeah, of course! I thought it was super obvious?" he laughed a little, ecstatic and in disbelief.  
  
Jeremy shook his head. "It wasn't to me."  
  
By now, the idea of getting to class on time was Michael's last concern, and neither of them bothered moving when the bell rang. The hallways were cleared out and the only sound was the faint music playing from Michael's headphones, still on, around his neck. He grabbed the cord and clicked a button so they stopped, and then it was just quiet between them. But not uncomfortable.  
  
"So what does this all mean?" Michael asked, leaning against the wall slightly.  
  
A couple moments of silence followed the question, Jeremy shifting and staring at the ground. "Maybe would could, um, like maybe kiss? Maybe?" He looked up at Michael, blatantly nervous.  
  
Michael grinned. "Depends, are you gonna punch me in the dick this time?" he joked.  
  
It both made Jeremy seem to relax a little and made him glare. "You're a jerk."  
  
"You're violent," Michael shot back, then a couple seconds went by and his anxiety slipped back into him. "Yeah, we can do that, I mean." He swallowed.  
  
Jeremy barely breathed, his eyes glued to Michael's like he was in a trance. "Well I'm not - really - probably not that good," he warned, chewing on his lip. Then they were just staring at each other, both completely in love and anxious and excited. Neither of them moved for some period of time, then Jeremy did, eagerly pressing his lips to Michael's.  
  
It happened so fast that it was kind of hard to process, but still Michael was instantly kissing him back and it was nice and neither of them had gotten hurt this time and everything felt right. Time was moving both fast and incredibly slow and Michael completely lost himself in the moment, emotions welling him more intensely than he was ready for.  
  
As opposed to one long kiss or anything, it was more like a series of many kisses over and over again, gentle but passionate. They gradually moved closer together. It felt really relaxing. It was just Jeremy and Michael was  _drowning_  in him and all his worry just faded away because Jeremy was his best friend and Michael loved him more than anything in the whole world and it was absolutely breathtaking.  
  
Michael had no clue at all how long they were kissing. It could have been seconds or days, but in between their kissing, Jeremy let out a small, high noise of pleasure that Michael could feel against his lips, and it sent a wave of heat through his body before he pulled away abruptly, speechless.  
  
_God_  Jeremy looked so gentle and cute and his face was all red. "Wh-what?" he stammered, eyes flicking from Michael to the ground.  
  
Michael shook his head, a little guilty for the unannounced jerk away like that. "You just - like - gotta _warn_  me if you're gonna moan like that."  
  
"I didn't moan!" Jeremy argued, the red on his face deepening.  
  
The familiarity of Jeremy's offense made Michael laugh. "I mean - you definitely did." When Jeremy huffed, Michael added, "Still beats the first one. Or the first attempt, I guess."  
  
"Yeah," Jeremy murmured, a faint guilty look on his face, but then his eyes met Michael's and then they were kissing again. This time Jeremy reached up to Michael's face, and in return, Michael's hands ended up on his sides.  
  
The realness of this suddenly came flooding back and made Michael's chest tight. He wasn't sure why he went from fine to emotion city in like three seconds but a moment later he was crying. Not that badly, just some tears falling from his eyes, but it was enough to make him pull back so he could wipe them away. But their presence just inspired more, and so Michael was laughing through his embarrassment as he cried in front of Jeremy.  
  
"Fuck, I - heh -" He sniffed, but his resolve started cracking, and Jeremy already knew him and cared about him so much; he'd already seen Michael cry plenty of times, and Michael just hugged him. He clung there, on the edge of a breakdown, tears building up in his eyes while he refused to let them fall.  
  
Then Jeremy hugged him back, not even asking questions, just doing his best to gently console Michael, rubbing his back, and Michael barely noticed the slight uncertainty in his actions but he didn't care. Michael clenched his jaw as he focused on being composed as possible, but when Jeremy kissed the side of his head, he lost it and started full on sobbing.  
  
Like actually sobbing. Michael didn't even  _remember_  the last time he had cried this hard but here he was, sobbing on Jeremy in the boys bathroom. He managed some weak laughs, his best effort to calm Jeremy down, to show him this was a dumb reason to cry and Michael knew it too. But it didn't stop the tears.  
  
Maybe time just didn't exist in there because again Michael had no idea how long it was before he stopped crying, only that when he did, laughter replaced it. Broken laughter, but laughter nonetheless. His intense feelings ebbed away to a tiredness, and he pressed his face to Jeremy's neck pathetically, still sniffling. "Shut up," he mumbled.  
  
"Wh - I didn't even say anything!" Jeremy said, but there was a lightness in his tone, so at least Michael managed to cool things back down. "Are you alright?"  
  
Michael nodded slowly. "Heh, yeah. I just - I'm so happy, I guess - and I never really thought you would like me back and I'm sorry I'm so pitiful."  
  
"Yeah. You are." Jeremy teased, and it made Michael smile. "Hey, look up," he added like he just remembered something.  
  
The request surprised him a bit, but Michael did what he was told, meeting Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy gave him a small smile before kissing Michael's face--specifically his nose--following it with several more kisses around the same area. Michael didn't even know how to respond. He just stood there dumbly, a wave of heat engulfing his body as Jeremy continued.  
  
Then Jeremy laughed, grinning. "Are you blushing, dude?" He sounded more amused and proud than suspicious. When had he suddenly become the _smooth_  one? Why was Michael now the one who was standing there like an idiot?  
  
"No," he denied in vain.  
  
"You totally are," Jeremy insisted, lasting another moment before his apparent confidence collapsed. "Um - so I felt bad for hurting you the other night and uh - I wanted to make it - better."  
  
Unfortunately, Michael was no less awkward for the time being. "We - um, you - you can keep doing it, if you want.." He bit his tongue, flushed, struggling to meet Jeremy's eyes.  
  
He held his breath for a couple seconds, but then Jeremy went back to kissing his face and he sighed deeply. Jeremy's lips felt cool against his burning face, and after a moment Michael was melting. He didn't even care about his injury or anything, he just loved Jeremy kissing him, it was like everything he'd dreamed of and wanted and he felt dizzy and like he was floating but he didn't care.  
  
"Jere-" Michael breathed, and then they were kissing again. It was all too much and his brain couldn't even think anymore, he was just lost in the best way.  
  
Briefly, between kissing Jeremy, Michael managed to ask, "Are we just gonna stay in here and kiss all class period?" It didn't sound unappealing to him.  
  
"Might as well," Jeremy murmured, shrugging, just barely holding back an excited grin. But he didn't wait very long after saying that before resuming their kiss, and Michael's head was back to spinning.  
  
Frankly, Michael had no idea where the line between kissing and making out was, but they were kissing a lot. And it was passionate. And whatever it was Michael  _never_  wanted it to end.  
  
"Yo-" They broke apart at the sound of a new person's voice, turning to see Rich a few feet from the door. When the hell had he walked in? Neither Jeremy nor Michael could even reply, both of them just pressed together and blushing furiously. Rich stood looking uncertain for a second. "You guys just..." His sentence trailed off, his eyes fixed thoughtfully on another part of the room for a second.  
  
Then he dashed back out into the halls without a word.  
  
Michael stared at the door for a few moments. "He's gonna tell everyone."  
  
Jeremy whined and pressed his face against Michael's shoulder, and they just sorta... stood there. Waiting for the news of them to spread like a wildfire. Not to mention they'd be busted for skipping class.  
  
"Whoops."

* * *

They could have just gotten detention and been done with it. But no. The principal called their parents, who basically all dropped what they were doing to come pick up the boys from school. And now they were getting to have this conversation. Fun.  
  
"So, do you want to tell us what happened?" Michael's mom asked as they walked out of the building. Her tone made him feel like a kid again, like he'd just done something bad.  
  
"How much did the principal tell you?" Michael asked; apparently the wrong thing to say.  
  
She narrowed her eyes but her tone stayed cool. "How much is there to tell? Were you doing something bad?"  
  
"No, no," Michael replied hastily. "We just - um -" He glanced at Jeremy, who looked ready just sink into the ground, and decided he would tell them. "We didn't mean to miss class, we just - were talking and then, uh, we were kissing." His face was on fire. Admitting something like this in front of so many adults was a lot harder than it sounded. Especially to his  _moms_.  
  
His mom nodded slightly, and the lack of shock on her face made Michael pretty confident that she knew that much. "Were you like... curious?" Her question was mainly to reference the fact that Jeremy was (presumably) straight.  
  
"Um - no! - we just had this big sappy confession," Jeremy babbled, his words laced with nervous chuckles.

"Confession?" Michael's ma cut in. "Does that mean you two are dating now?"

That was the question. That is, that was the question neither of them had asked yet, so hearing it spoken aloud made them exchange a look.

"Well - I dunno, I haven't asked him yet," Michael mumbled.

Jeremy brightened up instantly. "I'll be your boyfriend!" he chimed in, a bit too eagerly.

While Michael's moms found this apparently adorable, Michael scowled slightly. "But I was gonna ask you," he said with a small whine. "It was gonna be cool and sweet and nice." He pouted.

"But I already said yes," Jeremy pointed out. When Michael continued to sulk silently, Jeremy went on, "Fine, fine. Ask me, then."

Actually getting the chance to sent a sudden wave of panic through him. What should he say? What if he fucked up? What if Jeremy didn't feel the same - even though he did just say he wanted to date Michael...

"I kind of expected to do it more privately..." Michael looked over at the adults expectantly.

Poor Mr. Heere would need some time to get used to this. He would have to drop his dream of Jeremy having a girlfriend. But Michael's moms seemed thrilled, and although they were slightly disappointed, they walked off to the cars to give the boys some space. They could still see them, but at least they were out of earshot.

Michael let out a breath. "Shit. I'm nervous." His heart was racing like it was in a marathon. How the fuck did confessions even work? What was he supposed to say? Oh god.

Jeremy laughed. "Well, you wanted this," he reminded, but his tone was gentle, and he was blushing too. It helped that Michael wasn't the only nervous one.

Tentatively, Michael grabbed his hand, which felt like the right thing to do but  _what if he got sweaty and grossed Jeremy out and everything went wrong?_ Michael was so far from okay right now. He was actually having a little bit of a crisis, but everything was FINE.

"Well... uh.. Jeremy, I've liked you for like a  _really_ long time and I - I just still can't believe you would ever even like me back because you're so cool and you get along with people and you're easy to please and happy and make people laugh and cute." The fact that he was totally head over heels helped, at least. "You're my best friend in the world and I love being around you and - and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Even though Michael was pretty sure he knew what the answer would be, his question was followed by his nerves kicking in hard.

Jeremy, blushing, nodded furiously. "Yeah!"

"Really?" Michael burst out.

Jeremy laughed. "What, did you expect me to say no?"

"Kinda," Michael admitted. "I love you so much, dude." Luckily there was no problem with using the "L word" too soon with them, since they had already been using it for years in friendship.

"I love you too," Jeremy chuckled, and they stood there like that for a few seconds. "We should get back to them, I guess," he said, looking at the adults across the parking lot. "I think I can see my dad's heartbreak from here."

"I'll apologize to him later."

"Don't. I think we should be as romantic and affectionate as possible around him." Jeremy smiled, then led the way back to their parents.

"So?" Michael's mom was the first one to press, her earlier coolness completely gone, replaced with excitement. His moms probably wanted this as much as Michael did. They'd basically known about Michael's crush on Jeremy for like ever.

Michael felt like his heart might explode with happiness. "We're boyfriends now," he announced, still holding Jeremy's hand, hoping he wouldn't start crying again.

His moms cheered, smothering both of them in hugs and kisses; Michael resisted the gushy affection while Jeremy just giggled and accepted it. Maybe he liked the feeling of having someone act so motherly to him.

When the celebrating ended, Jeremy was looking at his dad, somewhere between thrilled and uneasy. "Dad? Is this... uh, okay.. with you?"

His dad inhaled slowly, but he nodded. "Of course it is, Jere. It's sudden - not totally unexpected - but I support your decision. If you're happy with Michael, that's all that matters." His reassurance made Jeremy beam. "Plus, I like you, Michael. You always laugh at my jokes."

Michael grinned. "Totally, Mr. Heere. Up top!" To his delight, Jeremy's dad high-fived him.

"But if you hurt him," Mr. Heere began, and he was cut off my Michael's mom hushing him with 'too soon' talk.

"If I hurt him, you have my full permission to torture me to death," Michael assured him.

Mr. Heere raised his eyebrows. "Torture? I was just gonna go for a nice, easy arrow to the head or something."

"Hurting Jeremy is a serious offense," Michael stated. "It deserves torture at the least."

"Are we going to have to start taking away all your violent video games?" Michael's ma asked with a concerned expression.

Michael shook his head. "Nah, it's just me. Violent-natured. Hardcore."

His mom rolled her eyes. "Michael, you cry  _every time_ a dog in a movie dies." She laughed. "So are we ready to go now?"

"Oh - hey - can Jeremy stay the night tonight?" Michael asked.

His question was instantly answered with a chorus of "No" from all three of the parents. "As cute and sweet as this is, you boys  _did_ still skip class, so as of right now, you're grounded," Michael's ma stated.

"You're grounding me from Jeremy?" Michael whined. Jeremy looked just as heartbroken.

His ma's willpower seemed to fade a little, but she still kept to her word. For now. "No company. For tonight, at least." When they both groaned pitifully, she rolled her eyes. "It's not even that much of a punishment! You two can still text and video chat!"

Michael sighed deeply, maybe even a little dramatically. She had a point; they could still talk over the phone. "See you tomorrow."

"Later Michael."

They fist-bumped. Then shared a moment of debating whether a fist-bump was the right way to leave this. In the time it took for them to stand there silently think about it, their parents had all walked off to get in the car, so they had a little privacy to leave off on a better note.

Jeremy swiftly pecked Michael on the lips. "Bye." And they got in their respective cars, both still full of jubilation and squealing like teenage girls.


End file.
